1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new compounds which contain a 5- or 6-membered cyclic iminoether group two, three or four times in the molecule, to a process for their production and to their use.
2. Statement of Related Art
Cyclic polyiminoethers are known as valuable intermediate products and, according to EP 273 368, DE 20 29 524 and DE 35 39 593 for example, are used for the production of plastics, resins and adhesives. Hitherto, however, an obstacle to the wide-scale application of these intermediate products has been the lack of a simple and, at the same time, high-yield synthesis process for polyiminoethers.